


Prioridades

by NaghiTan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, arrepentimiento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo había pensado en toda la noche, en verdad no quería hacer aquello, pero era necesario. Reiner se mordió los labios, señal inequívoca de estrés, un estrés que esa carta le estaba ocasionando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prioridades

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenecen, todo es de **Hajime** , prometo devolverlos.

 **Prompt:** #4

 **Grupo de livejournal:** snk_esp

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers del manga

 

**Capitulo Único**

 

 

Lo había pensado en toda la noche, en verdad no quería hacer aquello, pero era necesario. Reiner se mordió los labios, señal inequívoca de estrés, un estrés que esa carta le estaba ocasionando. Bertholdt se lo había advertido, le había dicho que no le agarrara aprecio a sus compañeros de escuadrón, porque le dolería el hacer aquello, el matarlos sin mostrar clemencia.

Por eso hizo aquello, revelar su identidad ante Eren, cosa estúpida según Bertholdt, pero era eso o seguir con la conciencia inquieta, conciencia que había pensado ya no tenía, pero ahí estaba, tan insistente. La misión había sido esa, llevarse a Eren con aquellos tipos, su poder podría ser de gran ayuda y no les convenía que ese chico estuviera en el bando de la humanidad.

Humanidad… esa palabra se le antojaba mezquina, una palabra sin sentido, una palabra egoísta y que de seguro dejaría de existir, porque los tenían que exterminar por completo.

Arriba tenía a Bertholdt, gritando de dolor, de angustia… tenía que protegerlo, porque él era lo poco que le quedaba de su niñez, lo acunó entre sus manos, para que ningún miembro de exploración lo lastimase, todos se habían distraído por la habilidad de Eren y eso le hizo asustarse, no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que los titanes se les abalanzaran, siendo dirigidos por Eren.

Tenía prioridades, y una de ellas era el llegar vivo a su pueblo natal, con Yrmin guindada de su espalda y con Bertholdt en sus manos, echó a correr, dando secretamente las gracias por los buenos momentos que sus compañeros y él pasaron en el cuartel.

 


End file.
